Coping
by Pigfarts18
Summary: Angela Weber isn't looking forward to collage that much. She'll miss her friends. except Lauren . And her family. But after a horrible accident she will need Ben to help her to move on. This is my first fanfic ever, so keep that in mind
1. Preface

Preface

"What? No!" I yelled as I dropped the phone from my trembling hand. Ben bent to pick it up and spoke in to the phone. "Hello? Are you there? Hellooo?" But Alice had already hung up. "Angela, it's gonna be okay, what happened?"

"It's Bella", I finally managed to croak out.


	2. The Beginning

The Beginning

Two weeks earlier:

"Ang, for the last time you look wonderful, but we don't want to be late."Ben chided. He was such a worry-wart, we had 45 minutes till the wedding started and a ten minute commute. Anyway, weddings always started late. "Okay", I replied anyway, "I was just finishing wrapping the gift."

We hopped into Ben's car and started to drive towards the Cullens grand home.

"Did your dad say anything about the rehearsal?" Ben asked as we drove past the school. "He said it went quite well. But Bella almost fell down the stairs," I added with a laugh. "He said when he left, she was practicing."

"Bella's the only person I know that has to practice going down stairs." Ben agreed. I sighed, I was really going to miss her when we parted ways in a month. I would have Ben with me at collage, but I didn't know anyone else that was going to the same school as us. I was very, VERY, nervous. But we were going to spend as much time with The Cullens that we could. I had never been much good at making friends and collage was going to be a big challenge for me

When we arrived, about 20 cars were already parked on the front lawn. Emmett showed us to a parking spot next to Charlie's cruiser. As we made our way to the house, we could hear lovely piano music drifting from the door. Jasper helped us to our seats which were next to my mother and Jessica&Mike who, as usual, were not here yet. I looked around and recognized more than three-quarters of the guests. Ben looked rather uncomfortable, in a tux borrowed from his 15-year-old cousin. I too, was getting a little anxious.

Finally, my second-best friend and her on again-off again boyfriend arrived. Soon after, the ceremony began…


	3. The Ceremony

The Ceremony

As the wedding march began, I held my breath, praying that Bella wouldn't fall down the stairs. Somehow, Charlie and her made it down without incident. As she came closer I noticed the dress.

It was the most exquisite gown I had ever seen. It was very lacy, but not over the top. Bella looked so beautiful.

Slowly but very surely she made her way to Edward and as Charlie gave her away she began to cry. I doubt she even noticed, she was staring at Edward with a gaze that was filled with the most love I had ever seen.

The vows were simple but sweet, and before I knew it my father had pronounced them husband and wife. Edward bent down to kiss her. It was a bit more longer and intense than I was used to. They weren't one of those couples that flaunted PDA's everyway they went. Emmett cleared his throat loudly, and I'm pretty sure he was concealing a laugh at the same time. Edward reluctantly pulled her away, but still clung to her waist. Their family rushed forward, engulfing the couple until I couldn't see them anymore.

When finally it was our turn, I gave them both a big hug and said, "Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Cullen."

"Thanks Angela," Edward said. I turned to Bella, she looked even more amazing up close. Alice must have got to her.

"So, what's it like to be married?" I teased.

"Ummmm, I don't know, I don't feel any different. Yet." She giggled.

"Have you guys found a place yet?" I asked, dreading the answer.

"Yes! She gushed. "We found a cute little house only five minutes from Dartmouth.

"Wow! That's great!" I hope I didn't sound too fake. I wish things could just stay the way they were. Ever since graduation, things had been moving way too fast for my liking.

"Well, I guess I'll talk to you later Ang," Bella said. Mike and Jessica were behind me, and they seemed a little impatient to congratulate the lovely couple.

"Siya later, Bella," I was scared I was going to cry.

Ben and I didn't really know what to do with ourselves, so we kinda just stood there for a couple of minutes, I straightened my violet dress and tried in vain to puff out the curls I had attempted in my annoyingly straight, boring hair, until Alice called out in her musical voice, "Okay, everyone, you can start to make your way to the tent now. Except you two." She eyed Edward and Bella, "You have to get your pictures taken."

I smiled, poor Bella, she would just love that.


	4. The Reception

**Disclaimer: **** The wonder Stephanie Meyer owns these Characters. **

**Author's Note:**** Soo sorry it has taken me so much time to add this chapter, I have been major busy. I would like to thank Double I 4 My Guyz for the gift ideas from Emmett and Rose :D**

The Reception

As Ben and I stepped into the vast tent where the reception was being held, I gasped. It was decorated beautifully. The colour scheme seemed to be silver and white. There were about 30 tables with four chairs each. Every table had a silver, bow centerpiece surrounding a glowing candle.

At the back there was a large table where the Cullens(which now included Bella, I reminded myself) were seated along with Charlie, and Renee (towing an awkward-looking Phil along with her.)

We found our table, which we would be sharing with Jessica and Mike. The plates had an intricate flower pattern painted in silver. To the left of them, was a menu. There was four choices; Roast Beef, Mushroom Ravioli, Smoked Trout, and Pizza. I chose the Mushroom Ravioli. (Blessing Bella for having something on the menu without meat in it.) Ben, however picked Pizza. Which we had just ate last night.

I glanced up to the main table, and then paused; trying to let it sink in, my best friend was MARRIED. She is a WIFE. We were separating in less than two months. Going to separate schools. Living in separate towns. My life would never be the same. I hated this!!!

Bella looked jubilant, the happiest I had ever seen her, she wore a wide smile on her full, pale pink lips. Her hair was glossy, the front pulled back with two sapphire hair combs. The back was wavy. She looked so at home there, sitting next to Edward. He was laughing at some joke Emmett had just told him. As usual, he looked entirely flawless. He was wearing a simple black tux, with a white shirt and a plain grey tie. I liked Edward. They were obviously meant for each other. Still, I was going to miss having Bella around to talk to. I sucked back the sobs that had been building in me all day and continued to observe the happy family.

On either side of the couple were their parents; Doctor and on the left of Edward, just as breathtakingly gorgeous as their son. On the right of Bella, sat Charlie in a grey tux that made him look surprisingly debonair. It was pinstriped, with a silky white tie. Next to him, were Renee and Phil, she looked thrilled to see Bella this happy and Phil seemed just as pleased. She wore her red hair in a pony-tail that made her look very young. Phil **was **very young, I was guessing only 12 years older than his step-daughter.

On either side of the parents, sat Edward's siblings. Rosalie and Alice were each wearing wonderful silver gowns in a mermaid style. They clung to their perfectly-shaped bodies until it met their waist, where it ruffled all the way down to mid-shin. The guys were wearing matching white tuxes with a black shirt and a silver tie. It was funny to see them dressed up like that, they were usually very casual in their attire. But, as all the Cullens did, they looked unbelievably fantastic.

It only took about twenty minutes for the food to be ready. We ate in silence. Me, because I was afraid I would start bawling if I tried to say anything. I hated change, and this was a **big** one. Ben, on the other hand, wasn't talking because he was stuffing his face with the gourmet-looking pizza. Boys and their food.

Finally, everyone finished eating and the cake was cut. Edward swallowed the piece whole, while it took Bella a minute to get her piece down. Edward led Bella to the dance floor, where they gracefully began to twirl to a sweet, unknown, lullaby. Soon, others began to twirl around them. Ben turned to me and said, "You wanna dance Ang?"

"Of course." Dancing was one of the few things I was half good at. Sure Ben was a little bit shorter than me, but he didn't care, and neither did I. The dancing lifted my spirits a bit, and by the end of the song I had a genuine smile on my face. We danced again and again, and I almost forgot why I was so down-in-the-dumps. Almost.

After about a half-hour of twirling around, Edward and Bella made their way to the mountain of gifts. They started with Alice and Jasper's gift, because she literally got down on one knee and begged them to. It was a Fondue machine. Also, at the bottom of the box, Edward found a stress ball. Weird. Next was Emmet and Rosalie's gift, and as Bella carefully tore the wrapping from the little box, they seemed to be having a silent argument. Finally, Emmett threw something at Edward, it was a box. It was hard to see what was in it, but I could clearly distinguish the word Trojan on the front. Oh my goodness!

Bella turned beet-read and gasped, horrified that Emmett would do such a thing. Edward chucked them in the garbage and tried to turn back to the presents when Emmett shouted, "You'd better go get them, I'm too young to become an uncle!"

The gifts only got better. Next, they received a camcorder from Edward's parents. It was the new Canon 180 power shot, and probably cost more than my car. Then Charlie surprised Bella with a laptop.

Jacob black's father was there, along with his friend and his mother. I think the kid's name was Seth, maybe Simon. I knew it started with an "S" at least. They gave the couple a space-heater. I thought it was kind-of a strange wedding gift, but Edward and Bella seemed to find it quite amusing. Must be an inside joke.

Next they opened the gift from Ben and I. I had found it in Port Angeles a couple of weeks ago in a little antique shop near the waterfront. It was a china cabinet, made out of white pine, with six drawers, three on either side. On top of those were shelves to put the special pieces on. The shopkeeper had told me that it was about 110 years old. It wasn't in the best condition, but Ben and I had put in quite a bit of effort to restore it. "Angela, it's so adorable!" Bella enthused. They seemed to really like it, Bella loved antique things like this and I thought of her the moment I saw it. Edward's reaction surprised me though, "Wow, Angela, This really means a lot to us, my moth-, I mean my grandma had one of these in her dining room." He never talked about his life before he was adopted, he seemed almost sad now. I smiled, "No problem, it suits you two."

Then, all of a sudden, it was time for the newlyweds to leave. Wait! I wasn't ready to say goodbye, not yet. Ben gave me a hug and kissed me lightly on the head, rubbing my back tenderly. All of a sudden the tears gushed out, so I could barely see when Bella threw her bouquet to me. I managed to pull a small smile onto my wet face. I gave them a half-hearted little wave as they pulled out of the driveway.

Then, coming out of the woods, came a heart-wrenching sound. Somewhere, in the woods, a wolf was howling at the full moon.


End file.
